


Из Таиланда с любовью

by add_violence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Horror, POV First Person, Thriller, sexual phobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/add_violence/pseuds/add_violence
Summary: Первобытный страх перед женским началом порой принимает самые разнообразные формы. Мифологические образы места, сквозь которое вынужден пройти младенец, чтобы появиться на свет, обрастают самыми разными деталями и подробностями. И далеко не все из них только лишь умозрительны.
Kudos: 2





	Из Таиланда с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: хочется жить http://fanfics.me/user219670  
> Не рекомендуется впечатлительным. Содержит некоторое количество похабщины.

Я брел по вечернему городу. Всюду загорелись фонари — их оранжевые шапки-нимбы круглели на фоне выцветшего неба. Мне нужно было в бар. Я бы сказал — жизненно необходимо. Шутка ли — твой друг детства женится? Как смеялись мы в нашей компании, дезертирует. Первым. Ну, а кому теперь ездить с нами по курортам? Набираться до зелёных чертей и триумфа продажной любви? То-то и оно, братцы.

Нас было шестеро. И, видит бог, где мы только ни побывали. А теперь второй из нас, из тех, кто со школьной скамьи были почти неразлучны, отрывался от корней и упархивал в отдельное гнездо, свитое заботливой паучихой. Я был готов побиться об заклад, что чёрной вдовой — как пить дать ею, паскудой. Потому что первого, оторвавшегося от компании холостяков по совершенно иной причине, вспоминать не хотелось.

Я углядел неприметную дверь и скользнул в неё. Бармен был моим давним знакомцем, и в моей душе крепла уверенность, что он уж точно нальёт мне хотя бы пару шотов за счёт заведения.

— Здорово, Серый, — поприветствовал он меня усталым тоном. — Пива или чего покрепче?

— Покрепче, — махнул я рукой с тяжелым вздохом. — Мне ещё за руль, так что не пожадись.

— Эк тебя, — передернул плечами он. — Случилось чего?

— Угу, — я в один глоток осушил стопку, наполненную чем-то слоистым.

— Ну ты и вандал, — горестно покачал головой бармен, — я тебе со всей душой...

— А ты, Коль, чего попроще, — попросил я ничтоже сумняшеся. — Может, водки плеснёшь?

Глаза Николая вытаращились на меня. Он по природе своей был, что рыба — бесцветен и пучеглаз, а теперь, казалось, его испещрённые сосудами веки тщетно силились прикрыть выкатившиеся бесцветные полусферы.

— И себе налей, — махнул рукой я.

— Нам не положено, — буркнул Коля, зардевшись — я знал его страсть к водке.

— А, плевать, — махнул рукой я, старательно подмигивая.

— А и правда, к черту, — легко согласился Коля. — Смене конец через полчаса, что ж я, права не имею?

— Имеешь, Коля, имеешь, — покривил душой я. Я знал, что ему грозит за это увольнение, но мне было наплевать.

— Андрей? Женится?! — казалось, глаза Коли обзавелись стебельками, на которых теперь мерно покачивались.

— Угу, — я опрокинул очередную стопку.

Андрей был самым свободолюбивым из нас. Никто бы не подумал, что он — первым! — очертя голову бросится в пучину рутины, именуемой браком.

— Скоропостижно, — я утёр выступившие слезы салфеткой.

— Выпьем не чокаясь? — Коля захмелел, а у меня по спине скатилась капля пота.

* * *

Вино лилось рекой. Водка — тоже. От деликатесов ломился стол. Нас было пятеро — должно было быть шестеро, но Андрея, самого обаятельного, душу нашей компании, за сутки до вылета упекли в больничку с перитонитом. Поэтому горячий воздух Таиланда вдыхали мы впятером — вчерашние школьники, баловни судьбы, золотая молодёжь. Шёл пятый день безудержного веселья, пира горой, непреходящего хмеля — алкогольного, наркотического и эротического.

— Знаешь, Серый, — доверительно обратился ко мне изрядно пьяный Димон, — а пойдём, купим ещё бухла. И девочек подцепим! Здесь чудо-девочки!

— Выбирайте тех, которые страшные, — со знанием дела отозвался Леха, привалившийся к ножке бильярдного стола и лакавший из горла какую-то очередную горькую дрянь — похоже, на сей раз это был кампари. — А то красивые... это... с бонусами.

Остальные дружно заржали.

— Не так страшен черт, как его Малюта, — ответствовал Димон, отвратно подмигивая, кривясь и облизываясь.

— За себя говори, пососун! — рявкнул Леха, вытряхивая последние капли из бутылки в жадно раскрытый рот.

Я тогда беззаботно смеялся, не зная, что ждёт нашего поборника гетеросексуальности через какие-то жалкие пару часов.

Вскоре Димон ушел, захватив с собой самого молчаливого из всех нас — Артема. Я мог бы с ним посоревноваться за звание самого отпетого лоха в этой компании: Алексей великолепно рассказывал анекдоты, пел проникновенные песни под гитару — и даже не фальшиво, был галантен и достаточно умён; Димон мог похвастаться дьявольским обаянием вкупе с телосложением Аполлона; Володя прекрасно разбирался в живописи и высокой моде. А мы... Артем был плешив уже к двадцати годам и плюгав, точно больной, а я... Я был обычным ходячим недоразумением. Увлекался старыми машинами, мог собрать корч из дерьма и палок да на коленках поршневую перебрать. Неплохо водил, но в основном по скользким зимним трассам — где уж там в Таиланде выделываться да резину жечь? Нет, бабам такое не нравилось. Им бы про Дольче и Габбана. Наверное. Или — после водки — пару добрых анекдотов про пидоров. И уж точно не про преимущества старого «Ниссана» перед старой же бэхой.

— Чего приуныл? — Леха поднялся и плюхнулся рядом со мной на диван — обычно он так делал, когда у него кончалась выпивка и он собирался поживиться моими запасами.

— Да так, — уклончиво ответил я, протянув ему водки.

— Водка, — скривился он.

— Жри что дают, пижон, — ощерился я. — Ишь, выеживаешься тут! Иногда мне кажется, что ты гонишь, когда на пидоров наезжаешь.

— Пошёл ты! — взъярился он — мне на какой-то момент показалось, что, будь он трезвее, моя же бутылка оказалась бы у меня в том самом месте, о котором в приличном обществе помалкивают.

За перебранкой мы и не заметили, как в наш домик явились Димон и Артём. Да не одни. То существо, которое они привели с собой, заставило меня вмиг протрезветь.

Красавица. Богиня. Ангел... Это не могла быть земная женщина. Это было нечто, сотканное из воздуха, неги, самой первозданной предначальной красоты, от которой сперло дыханье, мозг утратил способность думать, колени превратились в желе, а член — в несокрушимый жезл. 

— Прошу любить и жаловать, — с видом кота, объевшегося сметаны, провозгласил Димон. — Ее высочество Анжела.

Анжела только томно колыхала удивительными ресницами и бросала на нас скромные взгляды.

— Ты где ее взял, Казанова? — я едва обрёл дар речи. Казалось, передо мной не жрица коммерциализированной любви, а невинное существо, которое никак нельзя было осквернить пьяной круговой похотью — ее нужно было брать под смуглые руки и вести под венец.

— Миль пардон, — Леха, все ещё пьяный, поднялся и, разом растеряв всю галантность, задрал ей юбку и попытался ощупать лобок.

Анжела раскрыла глаза в возмущении и отпрянула.

— Убери от неё лапы, урод! — с неожиданной прытью плюгавыш-Тема бросился на товарища.

— Отчего же, — мило проворковало неземное создание — я едва не кончил от одного ее голоса, — если ему так интересно...

Она сделала шаг вперёд, протянула длинную изящную ладонь и коснулась плеча Алексея — я ощутил острый укол зависти, мне хотелось оттолкнуть его и быть, по крайней мере, в этой компании у неё первым.

— Пойдём, — она наклонила изящную голову. — Посмотрим, на что ты способен.

Я поглощал водку и старался не вслушиваться — впрочем, напрасно. В этом домишке была крайне скверная звукоизоляция. И как я не замечал этого раньше? Я с досадой в очередной раз посмотрел на часы — сколько можно? Алексей всегда был жутким эгоистом. Уж в таком-то положении нужно и честь знать! Я исподтишка огляделся. Артем, утирая слюни, неотрывно пялился на дверь. Володя опрокинул свою текилу и похрапывал, уронив голову на стол. Димон беззастенчиво самоудовлетворялся.

— Фу, развратник, — скривился я.

— Не нравится — не смотри, — философски парировал Димон.

Я отвернулся и погрузился в меланхолическое уныние, нарушаемое храпом Володи, прерывистым дыханием Димона, капелью слюней Артёма и сладкими стонами и мерным хлюпаньем из-за закрытой двери.

Из уныния меня выдернул крик. Кричал Алексей.

— Что за?.. — вмиг проснулся Володя и ломанулся в комнату плотских утех.

— Блядь, — выдохнул я сквозь зубы, пытаясь побороть оцепенение.

Мое тело застыло, словно было каменным изваянием, бутылка выскользнула из рук — и, словно сквозь толщу воды и нечеловеческий крик, до меня донёсся звон стекла. Разбитого стекла. Лишь глаза мои оставались подвижными — они норовили вылезти из орбит. И желудок — то ли тот пытался покинуть пределы моего бренного тела, то ли попросту извергнуть все содержимое вовне.

Алексей, голый, стоял на постели на коленях, закрыв руками лицо. Меж пальцев его струилась кровь, стекала на пошлую — под стать месту — шелковую постель, на еще более пошлый пушистый розовый ковролин, терялась в его мягкости. На постели, бесстыдно широко раздвинув длинные стройные ноги, возлежала Анжела.

— И это все? — она надула пухлые ангельские губки, совершенно не обращая внимания на мигом протрезвевших нас, толпившихся в дверях. — А дальше?

Алексей, воя и закрывая лицо, упрямо пополз вперед — словно приворожила его эта чертова бесовка!

— Леха, стой! — я, с трудом вытолкав слова из показавшегося каким-то чужим и деревянным горла, подался вперед — но ноги тоже стали деревянными.

Алексей, словно гигантская заведенная кукла, навалился на Анжелу, толкаясь внутрь. Звучное чавканье — и новый нечеловеческий крик отразился от окон, зеркал, стен моего черепа. Перед глазами поплыло, и я провалился во мрак.

* * *

— Вот вы где, — прошипел Димон, вваливаясь в кабак и выдирая у меня из рук бутылку — я пил уже из горла. — Колян, мать твою! Ну знаешь же, что этому уроду бухать нельзя... 

Колян икнул и выронил свою бутылку.

— И так еле-еле от психушки отмазали, а ты за рулем, придурок, — шипел на меня Димон, а лампа над ним светилась, словно нимб, и делала его похожим на святого с иконы.

— Ты как... — я вытер губы ладонью. — Иисус!

Я засмеялся. Мне показалось это ужасно забавным. Димон-дрочер — а выглядел, как с иконы сошел!

— Варежку захлопни, — зло бросил Димон. — Грузи их в машину, — он кивнул молчаливому Володьке. — И набери Демидову. Если они завтра в таком виде на свадьбе у Андрюхи появятся...

Мимо проносились шапки-нимбы оранжевых фонарей. А я уже предвкушал, как Демидов, Димонов приятель, воткнет мне в руку холодную иглу, и лежать мне под капельницей — не перележать.

— У него опять началось, — слышал я Димонов шепот словно сквозь вату. — Опять эти его... фантазии. И так с трудом от психушки отмазали. Андрюха завтра женится — нужен вот ему на празднике такой фрукт?

* * *

Когда я пришел в себя на мерзком розовом ковролине, залитом кровью и облеванном, молчаливый Володька тащил меня прочь из будуара, вмиг превратившегося в ад. На кровати, привязанная к ней, возлежала красавица, богиня и ангел в одном лице и отнюдь не ангельским голосом орала проклятия. У кровати неподвижно лежал Алексей. Весь он был залит собственной кровью, лицо его было обглодано так, что торчали кости. Словно притянутый магнитом, я смотрел на извивающуюся в веревках Анжелу. Меж ног ее, жадно причмокивая и только что не облизываясь, зияла дыра, усыпанная сотнями острейших зубов. Она растягивалась, будто бы выворачивалась наизнанку, меж зубов тянулись ниточки прозрачной слизи — точно слюны. Чудовищная vagina dentata выглядела отвратительно и страшно, но манила своей загадочной смертоносностью. Я ощущал, что вот-вот буду готов вырваться из стальной Володькиной хватки и полететь навстречу ей, кануть в эту чертову геенну зубастую, хотя прекрасно понимал, что ждет меня там. Что там уже дождалось Алексея, обезображенный труп которого теперь лежал в этом пристанище разврата. 

— Шевелись, жопа неповоротливая, — орал Димон на Тему, брызгая слюной.

Тема воевал с затычкой канистры.

— Живей, падла! — Димон сорвался на визг.

Запахло бензином. Щелкнула Димонова "Зиппо". В розовый рай плотских утех ворвалось пламя — жаркое, ненасытное. Оно тоже вожделело Анжелу, облизывало ее тело в смертоносных ласках, обладало ею страстно и неистово, заставляя кожу вспучиваться и лопаться, а глаза вылезать из орбит. Существо, объятое огнем, словно вышедшее из райских кущ, забилось, как горлица в силках, с нечеловеческой силой выламывая руки и ноги, застонало и захрипело.

— Вы передохнете! — бесновалась она. — Я этого так не оставлю! Я вернусь! Я вернусь за каждым из вас!

* * *

— Серый, — Димон сел рядом с моей кроватью. — Ну мать же твою, а...

— Ты знаешь, кто на фотке? — не унимался я.

— На какой такой, мать твою, фотке? — шипел Димон.

Я заткнулся. Надоело. Черт возьми, как же надоело-то! Я же не виноват, что они все забыли! Якобы Леха сам напился и спалил дом, пока мы возвращались с очередной вечеринки. Якобы не было никакой Анжелы. Заперли меня тогда на полгода в больничку с белыми стенами, к счастью, хотя бы по блату — иначе накрылась бы и моя работа, и мои права... Я устал объяснять им, что не бывает совпадений. Что для Андрея привозить из Таиланда невесту по имени Анжела было чертовски херовой идеей. Что они и сами отчего-то больше не рвались в Тай, хотя там и море, и девки. Но они в упор твердили, что не хотят вспоминать о кончине Лехи. Конечно, они не хотели вспоминать! 

— На фотке Андрея с его невестой, — упрямо проговорил я. 

— Ты это... Спи, — постановил Димон. — И не смей портить завтра праздник. А то сдам тебя в государственную клинику — будешь знать.

* * *

Свадьба была до тошноты роскошной и чопорной. Мы в идиотских одинаковых костюмах с дурацкими галстуками, родители Андрея, словно сошедшие с карикатур: пузатый лысеющий отец с глупой улыбкой и перекроенная бесконечными пластиками мать с таким выражением лица, будто бы кто-то под ее подправленным носом нарисовал говном гитлеровские усишки. Я представил себе это зрелище и чуть было не расхохотался. Впрочем, смеяться мне расхотелось, когда я увидел невесту. 

Словно отлитая скульптором-богом из темной бронзы, стройная девушка, красивее которой не было никого в этом мире. Огромные влажные глаза, обрамленные длинными ресницами, аккуратный правильный нос, мягкие пухлые губы, высокие скулы — да она была самим совершенством! Так некстати я ощутил, что завидую Андрею. Ему уже этой ночью светит рай земной в номере отеля, а я... 

Память услужливо подкинула совершенно иную картину. Как эта богиня, обнаженная и связанная, с перекошенным от боли, злости и ненависти лицом, отдается огню, родоначальнику страсти, как лопается ее гладкая кожа, обнажая пунцовую плоть, как она проклинает нас, как обещает вернуться. Я почувствовал, как возбуждение уступило место страху, как ладони стали холодными и липкими.

— Слюни подбери, — зло прошипел Димон. — На тебя уже все приглашенные нехорошо пялятся, сатир недоделанный!

— Пошел ты, — парировал я скорее для проформы. Я прекрасно понимал, как это выглядело со стороны, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Меня тянуло к этой демонице, будь у нее хоть повсюду зубы.

Церемония проходила, как во сне. Благо, я был не за рулем и мог позволить себе пить за всякий звучавший тост. Вскоре мне начало казаться, что я и есть те самые гитлеровские усишки под исправленным скальпелем носом андреевской мамаши. Еще пара стопок услужливо подсказала мне — насрать.

Гремела музыка, все танцевали, пьяный Димон уже удалился в темный угол с какой-то девицей, а я все ходил как неприкаянный — водка больше не лезла, шампанское норовило попроситься обратно, а перед глазами чаще и чаще вставало зрелище совокупления теперь уже жены Андрея и адского пламени, порожденного бензином из моей канистры и Димоновой "Зиппо". И звучал в голове ангельский голос, нашептывая демонические угрозы. От угроз бросало то в жар, то в холод, язык прилипал к небу и хотелось в туалет.

— Я вернулась, ты готов, красавчик? — она призывно облизала пухлые губы.

Я неверяще уставился в ее огромные глаза. И, кажется, от этого голоса, пробравшего до печенок, весь хмель из меня разом вышибло.

— Что? — переспросил я.

— Вам плохо? — с акцентом проговорила новоиспеченная жена Андрея. В ее глазах не осталось ни следа той хищной похоти, с которой она буравила меня своим развратным взглядом — теперь это была взволнованная скромница.

— Нет-нет, не переживайте, — отмахнулся я и побежал обратно в кабинку сортира. 

Пот тек градом. Я узнал и этот голос, и этот взгляд. И понимал одно — я не хочу умирать. Совершенно не хочу умирать. Но, коль мог, отдал бы все блага мира, чтобы познать ее. 

* * *

Спустя месяц умер Андрей. Поговаривали о разбойном нападении. Эти изверги оттяпали ему обе руки по запястье, член и изуродовали до неузнаваемости лицо. Опознали беднягу по татуировкам и ДНК. Отец его тут же похудел и полысел еще больше, гитлеровские усишки его матери теперь, похоже, тянули на сталинские, а его вдова... У этой чертовки, поговаривали, было алиби. Димон ходил мрачнее тучи, Тема и Володька со мной и вовсе общаться перестали. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это она? — вопрошал я Димона, глуша очередной стакан водки у него на кухне.

— Ты опять перепил, вон, лыка не вяжешь! — укорил меня Димка. 

Я обиделся. Говорил я отчетливо и связно. А он просто боялся посмотреть правде в глаза. 

— Серег, — Димка понизил голос. — Я не знаю, чем ты тогда упоролся. Я не знаю, что тебе там приглючилось. Но говорю тебе точно — Анжела тут не при чем!

У меня разве что пар не пошел из ушей. Я не был психом!

— Она заставила вас все это забыть, понимаешь? — заговорил я, придвинув к Димону табурет — и едва не сверзился с него. — Она — ведьма проклятая, демон!

— Пошел бы ты, Серый, — как-то устало выдохнул Димон. — Я на тебя столько сил и нервов угрохал... А уж денег... Врача тебе вон нашли. Завязывай бухать и становись человеком, а? Заебал.

Димка, хлопнув дверью, ушел в ночь. Больше я не видел его — его убили той же ночью. Никто не спешил делиться со мной подробностями, как я не пытался узнать хоть что-то. Лишь на каком-то заштатном сайте были выложены подробности: Димон тоже лишился рук и мужского достоинства. Я пытался выкупить у администрации сайта фото, но вскоре они перестали отвечать на мои звонки и письма.

Еще месяц я провел в психушке. На какое-то время из-за их препаратов я прекратил осознавать себя, мне начало казаться, что демоницы Анжелы вовсе не существует, а все, что случилось с Андреем и Димкой — несчастный случай, как и до этого с Лехой. Но потом в мое окно все чаще стала заглядывать луна, и я стал вспоминать. Теперь меня преследовал не только ангельский голос, но и запах. Я точно знал, чем она пахла: вожделением, патокой и кровью.

Когда меня, наконец, выпустили, я узнал, что Володька и Тема тоже сыграли в ящик. Сколько не силился я найти подробности, ничего выяснить мне так и не удалось. Я искал жадно, по всем сайтам, спрашивал у знакомых, нашел все упоминания смертей всех четверых в интернете и распечатал их, сложил в одну папку и больше не расставался с ними ни на миг. С работы меня уволили, из квартиры выселили, а к родителям я возвращаться отчаянно не хотел. 

Уже полгода я прятался по гостиницам. Подходили к концу запасы денег, машину пришлось продать: я пил все больше и больше, трезвым было совершенно невыносимо, да и прав меня лишили из-за диагноза. Теперь я сидел в своем номере в маленьком городишке и пялился в окно. Я жадно всматривался в прохожих со смесью страха, ненависти и вожделения. Я прекрасно знал: покажись она на горизонте, помани меня своей прекрасной рукой, изогни полные соблазнительные губы в манящей улыбке — и я побегу за ней на край света. 

И теперь всякий раз надежда переполняла мое сердце, когда я видел кого-то хотя бы отдаленно похожего на нее. Когда это чувство становилось совсем нестерпимым, было ясно — пора менять место. Сейчас оно вновь усиливалось. До шума в ушах, до дрожи в руках. Я вспоминал ее, вспоминал, как погибли остальные — и боялся. И завидовал. Жаждал разделить эту участь. Просыпался по ночам от оргазма, слышал во сне ее голос, ее обещание. И хотел, чтобы она исполнила его. 

Пора бежать. Бежать. Остатки звериного инстинкта, направленного на то, чтобы сохранить мою бессмысленную жизнь в бренном теле, сигнализировали об опасности — неотвратимой, непреложной. Она была рядом, я чуял это по ломоте в суставах, по жару в животе, по запаху, что ветер доносил до меня с улицы. 

Я высунулся в окно. У помойки, на которую открывался вид из моего номера, стояла она. Она поймала мой взгляд и хищно улыбнулась. Я почти ощутил — она вся улыбалась, она была соткана из улыбки, она сама была ею.

Тихо, едва слышно заскрипели ступени. Потом — половицы. Ближе. Ближе. Пока не раздался стук в дверь.


End file.
